clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bearjedi
DERP. __TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Helmet's message Icon Hi heres your icon you asked for Ninja icon.jpg Happy 4th I don't know if you celebrate or not, but, Happy 4th!! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 15:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) club person...Time zones Hi its http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Director(aa). We need to figure out how to invert your time zone to mine (EST), And how much money the domain will cost for club person (renamed person-world). please pm me backhttp://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Director(aa) RE:How to add music to your profile but not Club Penguin Music Hi Ninja, For doing that you first need to upload that music to the wiki. Here are some instructions: ;From youtube #Copy the YouTube video's URL, and pass it through www.youtube-mp3.org or a similar website. It will allow converting the video to a .mp3 format and downloading it. #Because only .ogg files can be upoloaded to the wiki and not .mp3, use mediaconverter.org or media.io to convert the .mp3 file to an OGG file. #*You can also use mediaconverter.org to directly enter a URL of a youtube link, though it allows converting more than 5 videos per day by paying for a premium conversion or something. ;From another OGG file. If you want to upload another OGG file from somewhere in the web, use the URL selection in and enter the file's URL. ;From another music format in the web #Download it to the computer. #Pass it through one of the convertors that i mentioned above. #Upload it to the wiki. ;How to play the music Use Template:MusicPlay. There are instructions in the template page, so be sure to check them out. If you need further help, feel free to contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:50, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Licensing Reminder Hello , I've noticed that when you have been , the files do not include a license. Please remember to use the proper licensing when uploading a picture. If you are unsure of what licensing is or the proper one to use, this blog may help. It is very important to add this, so please keep it in mind next time you upload an image. If you have any further questions, feel free to contact me or anyone else for assistance. I have currently added a licence to all of your previous uploads. Thank you for your attention. :) [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 17:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Comments note Hi Ninja Penguins, Please note that your comments in the blog Free Star Wars Icons are cosidered to be spam comments, and have been deleted. Please make sure not spam again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:56, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Stop Stop making usless pages or else you can be blocked I am Marioracer1! The greatest Stick Figure ALIVE! (talk) 02:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Block Hi Ninja Penguins, Please note that for removing replies from threads, and for the reason you've already been blocked recently, you're now blocked for 7 days. Please don't do that again annd be sure to follow the wiki's policy. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Pet Shop Hi Ninja Penguins, I've been informed that you asked JWPengie JWPengie's blog to open his shop in another website, but it seems like he isn't interested now, so please don't ask him again to do so. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) UNBLOCK I ask myself,can I be unblocked. Someone stole my fanart and they uploaded it and lied that they made it themself! --Ninja Penguins (talk) 20:00, August 20, 2013 (UTC) .... RE: Medieval Party Mascot RE: Medieval Party 2013 Mascot Hi Ninja Penguins, I received an email from Kelsey of Club Penguin Support regarding Rockhopper not the nascot, but Gary being the mascot. Is there any proof I can show you? KimonoPikachu (talk) 01:25, September 5, 2013 (UTC)KimonoPikachu Signature Hi Ninja Penguins, Please note that your signature contains a large image, which violates the wiki's signature policy. You can use images with an height of no more than 25 pixels. You can make sure that your image's height is 25px (or another number, which needs to be smaller) by adding a "x" before the 'number''px' in your image. For example: Which will result an image that its height is 25px. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:59, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hi Ninja Penguins, When only adding to pages categories, please remember mark your edit as by checking the "Minor edit" checkbox above the "Publish" button. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Mariocart25 00:27, October 12, 2013 (UTC) If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 04:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Penguin All-Stars It's time the teams are formed and are ready for the first challenge on Saturday. User:Casablancker Penguin-All Stars Hello, contestant! You are an official participant in Casablancers Penguin-All star competition! The first challenge starts tomorrow! Read this blog for information on the conpetition: More information here Your host, 123kitten2 16:05, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Pizza Heroes JOIN HERE. Chloe2122 the Pizza Chef (talk) 18:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) PA Just a reminder of the challenge tomarrow for more information go here Oh my god the legendary Golden Puffle is here 02:42, November 11, 2013 (UTC) 22:40, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Sensei's Medal RE:Jnk9 Insulted me Hi Ninja Penguins, Where was this taking place? Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:09, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. please note that the ninja image in your signature is 43px height- please change it so it's not more than 25px (you can use ). :Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:11, November 28, 2013 (UTC) **But it was 25px for me... **I think it was the chat, I don't think he called me that but it was close, I think he just said my updates blog sucks or something and is making faces like "-_-" and the facepalm emote. It could've been my imaginationm IDK. -- 14:12, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck May your Dreams be Wide 16:57, November 28, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hi Ninja Penguins, I understand that you wanted me to join IRC, though i wasn't around at that time. If you still want me to join IRC at some time you can contact me through my talk page, or just leave your message there. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:14, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Jnk9 Insulted me Hey, Ninja Penguins. Can you provide me with a little more information on this? Where did he insult you? Did he insult you in chat, on a blog post, or somewhere else? -- 04:01, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 **But it's been days since Thanksgiving. Plus, I only celebrate it sometimes. -- 03:11, December 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Holidays to you! Wow thanks :) 12:31, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Lol my signature is the title :P Wait oops. 19:46, December 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Go on chat Hi Ninja Penguins, I'm in chat now if you're online. P.S. please note that the ninja image's height in your signature is 43px. Please change it to 25px (you can do it using ' '). Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:37, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 22:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Do you like it? Note: you DON'T have to put an image of a coin -_- L-i-m SOS 12:34, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 11:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Concerns Hi. I've been at my best being nice to everyone in the past few months, and its bugging me that someone is ignoring me and I don't know why. Is there anything I said that offended you? Please send me a message back or tell me on chat, thanks. Hopefully, your friend, WikiaMaster123 (talk) 07:21, February 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:he Hi Ninja, I've gone over the recent discussions in the logs and it doesn't seem like CPLover has actually said something about getting any of you banned. If you do get banned in CP, E-mailing them about it would result unbanning your penguin, and also possibly banning the player that has sent the false ban report. P.S. please resize the image in your signature- the height of your signature is 43px, where the allowed height is 25px or less (try setting the image size to |x25px). Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:12, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Because the logs were last updated 40 minutes ago. I updated them now but the only thing I found is: :11:53:33 shell report u :11:53:42 she will report u :... :11:54:53 shut up. :11:54:56 -_- :11:55:01 ur not gonna get me banned anyways :... :11:59:29 what! don't you dare report me, we haveint even done anything cplover :11:59:37 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Penguin-Pal#he I reported you, say goodbye man. (rage) : 12:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I got blocked and... Me and HotdogDuck have the same address!?!? How could this happen? How could... This must be a mistake... O-O X-Trem Bro (talk) 01:51, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Stop spreading rumors! CP isn't closing, you just made that. Your lying, and I know it, so I hope you get a warning for this. BillyTheMinion (talk) 19:10, August 17, 2015 (UTC) About Your Vote Hey, actually, according to Samantas5855, one of our Interface Editors, it IS entirely possible to do the action that I requested, and I even checked with him. If you require further proof, please contact him and he can run you through how it works, thank you. You know it is CustardTheFreeBird 23:38, April 4, 2016 (UTC)